<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easy Money (Translation) by Bujeong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740700">Easy Money (Translation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong'>Bujeong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Bad English, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, English, Gay Sex, Long Shot, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Rafael McCall Being an Asshole, Rating: M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slash, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Top Rafael McCall, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs $1,500, and Rafael offers it to him in the "easy" way.</p><p>Rafael x Stiles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Rafael McCall/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**I do not approve of relationships involving minors in real life, fanfic written solely for the purpose of entertaining**</p><p>This is a single chapter work but for better convenience, I decided to divide it into two parts ;)</p><p>Sorry for my bad english :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles frowned when he saw Rafael McCall enter the store where he worked near the gas station, but he put up with his annoyance because in the end he was a customer and he was a worker, so he just focused on doing his job well, which at the time was counting the money in his cash register. The man, for his part, looked at him sideways for only a second before going straight through the refrigerator area to drink a bottle of green tea and gaze seemingly uninterestedly at the other shelves of junk food. Stiles looked at him for a couple more seconds when he deposited the last bill on the table. It wasn't like the FBI agent was going to steal anything, but his presence was disturbing...</p><p>Once Mr. McCall got what he was looking for, this path to him and then Stiles typed a thing from the cash register so he could cash out. Raphael held out the bottle of tea and Stiles ran it through the price sensor, looking at the price on the screen and with his brow still slightly furrowed he muttered.</p><p>—“Anything else?”</p><p>—“Yes," replied Rafael with a half-smile that he found grotesque. —“Give me a pack of unfiltered cigarettes”</p><p>Stiles let out a sigh of relief before reaching into one of his pockets for the key that opened the shelf behind him where the cigarettes were. Once he had it in hand, Stiles turned around and searched through the many options for the one he had been asked to provide. He was so focused on it because he was not yet so familiar with the infinite number of brands and types of cigarettes, that when he heard Rafael's voice he was a little surprised.</p><p>—“I never imagined you working in a place like this, Stiles”</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes just as he picked up the pack he was looking for and turned again to see his best friend's father. He knew from experience that this man did nothing but annoy all those he considered inferior to him, and so he should not fall into their false traps, Stiles was smarter than that. He swiped the barcode from the pack on the sensor and saw the total price of Mr. McCall's purchase, and the faster that man paid and left, Stiles would return to the boredom of his job.</p><p>—“That'll be $9.30, please”</p><p>Rafael seemed amused after not receiving an answer from the sheriff's son, surely he wasn't used to people avoiding his questions, but, even so, he took out his wallet and handed him a twenty dollar bill that made Stiles angry just because he found it irritating.</p><p>—“Do you need money?”again Mr. McCall asked.</p><p>Stiles grumbled as he opened the cash register and counted the agent's change, he was determined to keep ignoring his stupid questions, but sometimes Stiles wasn't good at ignoring annoying people, so when he took the ticket and handed the money to Rafael, he answered.</p><p>—“I think that's pretty obvious" Rafael burst out laughing, one of the few genuine laughs that was far from sarcastic or mocking that he had heard the man emit, yet, although the fact was very impressive, Stiles left the money on the collection table for his own owner to take. —“There's your change, sir”</p><p>—“Listen, Stiles” Rafael held his wrist before Stiles could put his arm back behind the table. He opened his eyes in surprise and immediately tried to pull back, but Rafael's strength was the same as a werewolf's and the act seemed impossible. —“You don't have to be defensive with me”</p><p>—“I would like to say that it is true," he grumbled in annoyance. “But we both know that you're a vermin with whom I must always be on the defensive”</p><p>—“I just want to help," he groaned sincerely as he let go, Stiles looked at his wrist, Rafael's fingers were visible in a red spot on his pale skin. Stiles was going to hit that man if he didn't get out of there soon. —“This side of the road is a dangerous thing for a boy... like you” Stiles grimaced at the words. He didn't need a guy like Rafael to remind him that there were men on the road trying to rob him or do something else to him, his bosses told him and his own father warned him. He already had everything to fight the assholes who tried to do something. He wasn't a coward.</p><p>—“I need the job," he grumbled.</p><p>—“How much do you need?” asked Rafael with greater interest after a couple of seconds of silence.</p><p>—“Fifteen hundred” he said hopefully, the sum will scare the man, but he only smiled. —“That'll what I need”</p><p>—“Are you on drugs?”</p><p>—“Of course not!” replied Stiles, agitated with the insinuation, he hadn't even smoked. It's none of your business.</p><p>They were silent for a few seconds, and then the agent broke the ice.</p><p>—“Look," snorted Raphael coming a little closer to him, his tall body was even more impressive in that position. —“If you need money, and it's not for drugs, I can give it to you”</p><p>—“Doing what?”</p><p>Rafael smiled and that's when that heavy atmosphere was cut off when another customer entered the store. Stiles looked at the intruder as a great savior, but when he saw that it was the fat, disgusting guy who was always trying to make him talk with obscene questions and buying only condoms, his relief turned into nervousness. The guy looked at them with a scowl, but positioned himself behind Rafael waiting for his turn. Obviously the agent watched the guy too and obviously sensed his nervousness, however, instead of doing something about his obvious fear, the man burst out laughing.</p><p>—“You know where to find me, Stiles” Rafael took his bottle of tea and pack of cigarettes, completely omitting his change. Stiles noticed it and took the money again, but before he could call Rafael, he hurried to say. —“You can keep the change”</p><p>The man walked out the door, disappearing into his fancy black car, leaving him stunned that he had never been left with so much change to keep himself. Honestly he was shocked, so shocked that when he heard the filthy fat man he did not know what to do-and he realized that honestly his job was beginning to be very difficult to do and very late in getting the money he so badly needed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was condemning the exact moment when he decided to think about the offer made by Rafael McCall as the only option he had to get the money he needed, the last guy on earth he could definitely go to was that guy. And although, he still had his doubts about what Rafael would do for the money, being in a motel far from town and in the middle of nowhere, it was too late to think about it anymore.</p><p>A week ago, after the man went to work, Stiles quit his job and now he had no other way to make money. He had certainly left a few applications at other locations in town where kids his age were applying for part-time work, but he didn't have enough time to wait for their calls. Stiles needed the money right now, every second without it was almost suffocating and he was desperate. So, no matter how badly he felt about the place or the unimaginable possibilities of what he would have to do to get the money, Stiles was already determined.</p><p>So, he walked with a false sense of security to one of the rooms on the first floor. According to what I knew about Rafael, he liked number 27 and because of his OCD he would most likely threaten anyone at the front desk if he didn't have that number as a room, by that logic Stiles knocked on the door of that number. If it turned out to be another guy, then Stiles was prepared to run away imagining that as a signal from the universe not to do what he had worked so hard to do. However, after a couple of minutes of waiting, the door opened, and Rafael McCall's eyes fell on his.</p><p>“Look at that” Rafael's sigh made his blood run cold “Stiles Stilinski decided to come begging for the money as I was imagined it”.</p><p>Rafael finished opening the door, he was not wearing a shirt, so his marked abdomen was very masculine and manly. Honestly, Stiles would not have imagined in a million years to meet his best friend's father like that, or a man of his own father's age. Who at his age imagined such things? He asked himself without being able to get any answers. He entered the room, it was the common one in a motel on the way, a single bed that seemed uncomfortable, a television suspended on the old wall like his grandfather Stiles, a door that led to a bathroom as small as the room and a single piece of furniture for the clothes next to a single sofa that was identical to the bed. There wasn't much room to move around, so the space between the two was minimal.</p><p>He watched Rafael close the door behind him, watched him lock it and the sign that said "do not disturb" was no longer in place, so his heart began to beat impatiently and he also began to think that this was definitely not a good idea.</p><p>“So, tell me”, he asked arrogantly, “what do you want me to do for the money?”</p><p>The question asked by Stiles managed to elicit a laugh from Rafael, as if that question were very pathetic or very unintelligent on his part. Raphael stopped the slight tremor of his body from laughing and looked at Stiles with such a cold and threatening seriousness that Stiles had the impulse to back out. That separation caused Raphael to pursue him with firm steps until he cornered him between his body and the thin wall of the room, Stiles couldn't help but let out a sigh.</p><p>“What do you imagine it takes for you to earn that fifteen hundred dollars, Stiles?”</p><p>Rafael's big, rough hands went around his waist to get under his Spider-man shirt while the man's thin lips went around his neck and that no doubt answered the question he had asked the agent for about ten, the same one he had asked seconds before in the privacy of his mind and had refused to give him a logical answer with his knowledge, maybe it had been stupid to imagine that Rafael would give him the money for another kind of favor.</p><p>Raphael got closer as Stiles thought about it. The skin-on-skin act was almost unreal to him once he realized such intimate closeness, it was uncomfortable because of the position they were in and it was also slightly aggressive, Raphael had always been an aggressive guy who was annoying, but despite all the mixed feelings, Stiles found that erotic too. Maybe he felt that way because he had never been touched that way by another person, even though Stiles had been offered to them on a silver platter, no one had ever crossed that barrier, and now Raphael was there, holding him tightly and kissing him on the cheek in desperation.</p><p>However, he still feels that he was not prepared to be taken by a man his father's age and that he was definitely not mentally prepared to have sex with an even man, but his body was weaker than his morals because he was being stimulated by the nimble hands of a much larger and more experienced man that soon that judgment, that moral conflict he had with himself, was clouded... completely invalid to continue. His heart began to beat strongly in his chest and his ears began to ring...</p><p>“I've always wanted you," groaned Raphael, pointing out his hardness against Stiles' stomach. Raphael was so tall that it was overwhelming now that I had him so close, he was almost six feet tall, and his body, more robust than his, was considerably intimidating. Stiles squeezed the grip from the shoulders of others, but Raphael's incredible strength only reminded him that Stiles really could not stop what was about to happen. “I have waited so long for this moment...”</p><p>The caresses of his rough hands began to be more desperate and the Spider-Man shirt he loved so much began to get in the way of those lewd acts, the man soon got rid of it, leaving Stiles vulnerable and almost naked at last. They were now in the same condition, but there was a difference between their naked torsos that made him uncomfortable. Rafael McCall had a body worked by his work, well preserved for the age he was, while Stiles was barely noticeable in the fine reliefs of his muscles after lacrosse practice. It was almost embarrassing to compare himself to him...</p><p>“You've grown up so well”, said the Major as he reached under his trousers, obscenely touching his naked bottom until the tip of his finger brushed against the opening. Stiles turned around when this happened. I hope I'm the first...</p><p>Rafael's free hand took his chin in a strong way and later forced him to kiss him, it was a rough and needy kiss, and because of the position it was also uncomfortable, however, it was not bad. It seemed that Rafael was the kind of man who kissed as if he wanted you to come like that, but the hand of the agent who was harassing his ass was stealing more attention than that well given kiss. The gentle massage that the fingertip of the older man trying to dry-hump him was chilling. I wasn't ready for that; everything was going so fast that I couldn't even assume what was happening or what was about to happen... I needed to think... catch my breath, maybe slow down...</p><p>“Wait!” pleaded Stiles, holding Raphael's hand that invaded that space once the man released his chin. “You're going too fast...”</p><p>Rafael stopped his caresses and moved slightly away from him as if he were burning, he looked at him directly in the eyes with suspicion and a scowl, the way he was observing him was enough to make Stiles believe that he had made a mistake in stopping that man, however, Rafael took his hand out of Stiles' pants and smiled with that repulsive grimace that at that moment looked only lascivious but not false.</p><p>“You're right," he said, walking away completely as he unbuttoned his trouser button. “I'm going very fast, and if I'm going to spend almost two thousand on you, I must take every opportunity to do everything I've ever wanted right?”</p><p>Stiles moaned, imagining how Rafael had wanted it all this time was too much... His warning sent a chill down Stiles' spine, soon Rafael took his wrist tightly and directed it to the hard bed of that motel. Now there was no wall to stop him from backing out but being in the corner of that hard mattress he didn't have the strength to escape, and honestly, he didn't want to get completely away from that situation. He had been the one who sought Rafael out for money after all, and for that reason alone he was not going to let go of that chance to get 1500 dollars the easy way. Stiles looked at Rafael McCall with too much false courage. Okay, He could do that with that man, the same man responsible for the existence of his best friend and all of Melissa's problems.</p><p>Rafael then urged him to continue, and Stiles opened the zipper of the other man's pants and could only cross his fingers that the proportion was deceptive and that his penis was not as big as that man, but when he saw it Stiles knew that everything in that man was proportion and cursed himself a little about it.</p><p>About 8 thick inches pounced on him and the smell he gave off only made him a little dizzy, it was strong, but surprisingly he didn't find it unpleasant at all. He did not have to be very smart to know what that man expected of him once that beast was released, and he did not have to be smart to know that he was running out of options to get that money fast. So, take a deep breath, how old would Rafael McCall be? 50? How long would his erection last? Five minutes? Stiles could handle it then. He must have had that thought in mind when he decided to put it in his mouth.</p><p>“I have rules too," said Stiles as he took the man's penis in his hand and began to shake it, noting a slow but hard rhythm. Rafael's face blurred at Stiles' majestic ability to masturbate, as if he didn't give a damn that the teenager would try to formulate a couple of rules to spend that night with him. Stiles continued. “I'm only gonna do this once, and this better not be a trap”.</p><p>Raphael didn't say anything about it, so while he was masturbating, Stiles kissed the tip and then shoved it in his mouth. He had watched too much porn to get an idea of how to give a blow job, and it looked like he was getting it. He set a slow pace, interspersing his tongue movements under the weight that covered his whole mouth, of course he swallowed a lot and there were times when he just couldn't hold back his cough. It was too much for his mouth, but Rafael enjoyed it like crazy.</p><p>He grabbed Stiles by his thinning hair as he moved his hips in a barely discernible sway that framed Stiles' vague attempts to make him happy, moaning shit about how well he was doing and other obscene prayers that he never paid attention to. Soon a move by Stiles forced Raphael to hold his position by holding on tight, the little boy choked, but he couldn't get out of the way, he was being held very tightly. The older man let out a guttural groan and Stiles felt the pull, the muscle tension, and the shot down his throat in an almost endless second.</p><p>As he released it Stiles was about to spit it out, however, Raphael's nimble hand grabbed it by the chin preventing Stiles from getting rid of the rest he hadn't swallowed.</p><p>“You can't spit it out”, Raphael warned, stepping forward and planting a dirty kiss on Stiles' lips.</p><p>The potent taste and the tongue struggling to grab hold of Stiles' mouth were much more than he could bear. Stiles was succumbing to the pleasures of others in such a premeditated way that for a moment he was completely unaware of it. Rafael McCall was slowly pushing him to lean on the bed, and he didn't even care about the musty smell of the place or the idea that he was going to lose his virginity to his best friend's father, who was three times his age and in such an unpleasant place.</p><p>It was worth it... Raphael stopped his kiss by moving away from the child, looked at him for a second in complete silence and that made Stiles ashamed.</p><p>“You're beautiful Stiles," he said as he grabbed Stiles' hips. “You are so beautiful”.</p><p>“Shut up," he groaned, frowning, and looking away as Raphael finally removed the rest of his clothes. Now he was more vulnerable and exposed to the man's lustful eyes. Part of his unconscious told him to cover himself, another part of him begged to be watched more. “And don't ever kiss me on the mouth again”.</p><p>He doesn't even hear it. Rafael's cold, calloused fingertips went through his folds before stopping completely at his penis, it was a little embarrassing to watch that, because Stiles was not as gifted as that man, in fact, he wasn't sure if he was in the average American man and that was something he wasn't going to look for, he likes to have self-esteem. Rafael started masturbating roughly, causing Stiles to start shaking and moaning with pleasure. Not only was he an expert at kissing or caressing, it also made him feel like stars by a simple shake. Stiles covered his mouth with the palm of his hands at the exact moment Rafael decided to put it in his mouth.</p><p>It was overwhelming, inside that man's majestic mouth everything was burning, it was suffocating, once again that day Stiles couldn't breathe, did Rafael McCall have much experience with boys? He wondered for a split second before he lost his mind. Soon he stopped covering his mouth and moaning with a little more noise. Rafael looked at him, feeling satisfied with what he had been provoked. After that, he simply walked away again, causing Stiles to frown slightly.</p><p>“Don't think I just want to give you a blow job and masturbate, Stiles. It's still too soon for this to end here”.</p><p>Stiles already knew this but was still a little surprised to see him take out a lubricant to be rubbed between Rafael's fingers and then spread it on his ass. He admitted that he had never played with his fingers in his life, not even when he thought he was gay, he was never interested, although he had seen a lot of gay porn on his computer, so feeling Rafael's finger inside him finally felt weird. He couldn't bear to have his eyes open, part of him was scared and on the other hand, after a few seconds the two fingers inserted inside him could reach his prostate making him think that it wasn't going so badly.</p><p>Rafael began with a slow sway, with his long, thick fingers, pinking his prostate every moment he could, the feeling of strangeness he had felt seconds before, now Stiles simply loved him, that man was pushing him off a cliff... one that was ready to jump. A third finger entered, causing Stiles to utter a peculiar scream that forced him to hold on tightly to the old bed sheet, thus provoking Raphael's laughter. His ego had surely grown.</p><p>“Take it easy, honey, just a couple more seconds and I'll make you come with my dick up your ass”.</p><p>Stiles could have come only because of that insinuation, but Rafael took his little penis with the free hand he had, grabbing his glans, thus avoiding any liquid to come out of it. Stiles' mind was clouded, it was too much pleasure for his young body, where was his guess that Raphael McCall would only last ten minutes? The whole time of the blowjob should have been enough for that old agent's body, yet there he was, with an erection so neat it could be the envy of anyone under twenty. Melissa must have regretted parting with that jerk with the big dick, even a little.</p><p>When Raphael felt that Stiles was ready enough to receive his little self, he pulled his fingers out without as much delicacy as he should have, but he didn't care. He had imagined so many times making that child moan, begging for him that he wasn't even interested in the frown Stiles gave him after performing that act. There would be another night like that, where she could love him in the gentle way she also dreamed of, that night she would otherwise satiate her lust in the rough way.</p><p>He looked at Stiles' pink, half-opened opening before taking a condom and opening it, he wanted to sink in there, lick it off, but again... that wasn't his purpose for that day, and neither was using a condom. Stiles didn't even notice when he threw it away unused, so Rafael took advantage of that to make his first move.</p><p>He grabbed Stiles' soft thighs and brought his knees up to the boy's chest, wide enough to get between that masterful space. He placed the tip at the entrance, and with one movement his entire penis entered. Stiles was made to perfection for him, he could feel it so... wrong. He waited just a minute to start setting a slow pace to get Stiles used to the pressure until he just let go in a rage.</p><p>Stiles felt so full, so fucking full that the thoughts weren't circulating in his mind normally, there was no pain or wonder in those acts. It was all pleasure, swaying, and moaning. It was all rubbing and kissing and sobbing. Stiles could only make his body react to the soft touches of Raphael's fingertips under his clouded thought. That huge penis was squeezing his entire cavity, his over-stimulated prostate felt wonderful and Rafael's sudden movements were just perfect. It was too much; his heart couldn't handle it.</p><p>Stiles couldn't help but think that it was slowly killing him, because he was feeling so deep and tight that he was short of breath. He clung to the broad back of his passing lover, burying his fingernails in the firm, tanned skin before moaning at almost every turn as he made a successful hip motion. Sweat from his partner fell on his neck as Rafael bent down to give him better support and that opened his eyes. Who would have thought that at some point in his existence Stiles would see this man as he was then? In need of Stiles' rough caresses, looking so pathetic... gently moaning his name without any shame, moving with frenzy to touch his prostate and satisfy him, sweating and with his eyes dilated from the ecstasy. Stiles didn't like him at all, not because Raphael wasn't an attractive man, but because he hated him. He knew too many of the man's faces to just let himself go, he had to remember that and his principles, but still...</p><p>Stiles couldn't take it. Just for that occasion he would forget the agent's reputation and just focus on enjoying the sex he was getting, so he ran his left hand over the man's shoulder blade to his neck, forcing McCall to lean in more. Stiles bit his earlobe and then ran his lips down the man's long neck to his collarbone, sucking hard on the soft skin until his lips looked red and bruised when he took off. A nice hickey that she would not take off for a while and that would be difficult to hide from her superiors, it was sexy...</p><p>“You're so tight," said the man, distracting him a little from his process of hurting him. “I love you, Stiles. Ever since I set my eyes on you, I've fantasized about this about a lot of other things”.</p><p>The tingling he felt in his spine caused Stiles to tremble under Raphael's arms. The onslaughts that had begun erratically but violently took on a much faster pace that began to take his breath away in a dangerous way, it was difficult to continue with his goal when all his intestines tensed and burned inside him. Stiles held on to Raphael's arms tightly before the man backed away from him almost completely.</p><p>“You're dripping, Stiles," he muttered with a blurred vision.</p><p>The colours came up in his face before Raphael went deep inside him once more. And they continued like that until Stiles ran, without having touched himself once. The act made him start to tremble from the over-stimulation he had. It caused Rafael to come out of himself again after a few more strong and deep onslaughts, but this time he rushed to his face, posing both legs beside his neck as he frantically wiggled his long, thick penis without a condom. Stiles could barely close his eyes when he felt the thick, warm liquid fall on his face. It had fallen on his eyelid, his cheek, and the edge of his lips.</p><p>He was done, he thought, as he licked what was on his lips, getting used to its sour taste and not yet opening his eyes. At last that violent act was over, she could just walk away with the money in his hands and never see the man again...</p><p>“You are very provocative, Stiles”, said Raphael suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. Stiles could not see him, but Raphael giggled annoyingly before taking him by the chin and running his thick thumb over the marks his semen had left on his skin. When he felt free of it, Stiles opened his eyes, finding the dark man's eyes fixed on his own and blackened by lust. “You always manage to provoke me”.</p><p>Raphael kissed Stiles' lips, even when he had warned him that he would do all that without kissing, yet he did not refuse, so clouded by the heavy sex environment, Stiles did not have enough strength to claim it from a man like Raphael. Perhaps what he hadn't imagined was that a man of that age could go on as hard as he felt. Stiles held a groan before Raphael walked away from him, bringing both knees around his shoulders, showing his huge penis right in front of his lips, and without even thinking twice, Stiles put it in his mouth.</p><p>They continued the round with that last blowjob until Rafael came for the third time and this time Stiles swallowed that semen without being ordered.</p><p>(…)</p><p>“Why are you giving me two grands?” Stiles asked the next morning, because if, at any point during that crazy night, Stiles ended up falling asleep. Rafael continued sitting on the edge of the bed with no clothes on and a half-erect penis that made Stiles salivate.</p><p>“I think you've earned it," he said. “But they better not be for drugs”.</p><p>“They're not," Stiles replied, looking at the bills he'd been given before staring at the man's penis once more. “But my dad told me I can't take money I haven't earned so...”</p><p>Stiles and Rafael shared a complicit gaze before letting everything continue to flow like last night. That had certainly been easy money.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the comments ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>